Capitao, meu querido Capitao
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tony sabia, no mais profundo de seu ser, que ia perder seu capitão... Slash, M/M, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Stony com menções a Stucky (Steve e Bucky). Spoilers do Soldado Invernal.


**CAPITÃO, MEU CAPITÃO**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: 2ª Gincana Vingadora - Thor te desafia![ Temperamento, Outono], Slash, M/M, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Stony com menções a Stucky (Steve e Bucky). Spoilers do Soldado Invernal.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot.

Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Tony sabia, no mais profundo de seu ser, que ia perder seu capitão...

**CAPITÃO, MEU CAPITÃO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Tony Stark vestiu seu traje vermelho e dourado e voou, desesperado, para o hospital. Avisaram-no que os danos iriam melhorar logo, mas não importava. Precisava vê-lo, segurar sua mão e saber que ele ficaria bem. Por que o cabeça dura não lhe contara nada? Não pedira sua ajuda? E pensar que ele havia mostrado os novos propulsores para ajudar na construção daquelas naves destruidoras!

Depois falaria com Nick Fury sobre aquilo. Todas as notícias que recebera haviam vindo truncadas, cheias de buracos. A melhor narrativa viera de Natasha, mas ela não quisera falar tanto quanto Tony gostaria. Estava seriamente preocupado com o futuro dele e de Steve.

Quem era Steve?

Steve Rogers era o homem de sua vida e estava muito ferido após uma batalha destruidora contra o ressurgimento da HYDRA. Também era o legendário Capitão América e um herói para qualquer um.

Não era apenas com aquilo que Tony estava preocupado, na verdade ele nem quisera saber detalhes da tal organização criminosa. Ouvira boatos, soubera por Natasha, que Steve estava bastante abalado com a volta de Bucky Barnes. Ele podia imaginar o quanto...

Só de ouvir esse nome Tony sentia o coração apertar pois sabia que jamais poderia competir com o amor da vida de Steve.

Pois é. Steve Rogers era o amor da sua vida, mas Bucky era o amor da vida de Steve. Difícil de pensar sobre isso, mas Tony não era homem de ficar vivendo de ilusões. Jamais esperara que algo assim fosse acontecer, mas acontecera e precisava lidar com aquilo da melhor maneira possível.

Tony e Steve haviam optado por um relacionamento sem mentiras e por isso Stark sabia muito mais que qualquer um sobre os profundos laços de amor que Rogers tivera com Bucky e agora... Não importava se o sujeito era o tal Soldado Invernal, se ele deveria ter morrido. Nada importava.

No mais profundo de seu coração Tony sabia que Rogers nunca mais seria seu Steve. Ele tinha noção do quanto o loirudo amava Bucky. Seu Capitão talvez não fosse mais seu Capitão...

Tantas histórias haviam acontecido entre eles. Tony ouvira várias delas. Algumas não eram felizes.

Fora Tony quem abraçara Rogers nas noites de pesadelo em que Steve acordava banhado em suor relembrando a morte de Bucky. Fora Stark quem enxugara lágrimas e mais lágrimas quando Steve contara a ele sobre quem realmente o outro soldado fora em sua vida.

Tony amara ainda mais seu Capitão América por ele haver confiado suas memórias a ele. Por terem repartido tanta coisa. E agora... Um suspiro profundo dentro da armadura do Homem de Ferro e ele resolveu parar por alguns segundos no ar, observando o clima.

O outono mostrava suas marcas nas folhas voejando por todos os lados, no tempo que esfriava lentamente.

Se Tony tivesse outro temperamento, estaria furioso, mas não. Ele estava triste. Profundamente receoso e tinha todos os motivos para isso. Ele não poderia competir com alguém como Bucky Barnes. Aquele sujeito fizera parte de basicamente toda a vida de Steve.

Não que Tony menosprezasse o que tinha com o Super Soldado, apenas que eram coisas diferentes. Ele era um homem experiente, mais velho, já tivera variados romances e aprendera que as perdas podiam ser inevitáveis. Fazia parte de seu temperamento ser lógico, sarcástico e sorrir quando queria chorar, mas isso não estava ajudando agora. Só podia pensar na dor que sabia que sentiria. Não havia, na verdade, mais dúvidas nele. Ia perder seu Capitão.

Stark não podia comparar o amor que eles dois tinham com a bagagem emocional intensa que havia entre Steve e Bucky.

O Homem de Ferro pensava em tudo isso enquanto retomava seu vôo para o hospital, observando as pessoas apertarem os casacos no corpo. O inverno viria em breve, haveria neve. E muitas lembranças.

Não fora no inverno que Bucky supostamente morrera?

Não podia fazer nada. Era um homem prático. Seria forte o quanto pudesse, por Steve. Pousou no teto do hospital, retirou sua armadura e descobriu que chorava. Tal como as folhas caíam das árvores, as lágrimas de Tony escorreram pelo seu rosto e encontraram um sorriso pronto e profissional.

Ele era Tony Stark afinal, acostumado a ser o melhor em tudo, a ser um vencedor. Seu capitão precisava de sua força agora. Ele seria essa força.

Até que Rogers não mais quisesse e Tony queria tanto que ele quisesse para sempre, mas sabia que, como as folhas no outono, o relacionamento deles iria secando aos poucos até deixar de existir. O amor esfriaria. E Bucky seria o único por quem Steve esperaria.

"É, Tony, talvez seja hora de ir passar um tempo de férias em algum paraíso europeu... Mas somente depois de ver como ele está." Tony ajustou o óculos, enroscou-se no casacão quente de lã que trouxera, pegou a maleta com a armadura desmontada e desceu.

"Estou aqui, Steve." Sentou-se numa cadeira à beira do leito do hospital e segurou a mão um tanto fria. Reparou nos ferimentos graves que pareciam curar mais rapidamente que num homem normal. Pelo menos isso. Assustou-se ligeiramente quando Rogers se remexeu um pouco e murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

"Bucky..."

Tony Stark sorriu. Apertou a mão de seu amor e falou baixinho. "Você vai vê-lo em breve, apenas melhore." É... O inverno no coração de Stark chegara mais cedo.

Uma enfermeira jurara que o poderoso Tony Stark estava soluçando no banheiro do quarto de Rogers, mas devia ser apenas impressão...

* * *

Nota: O filme Avengers, para mim, se complementa com todos os demais, então fica até difícil escolher onde postar. Enfim, espero que gostem


End file.
